HARDWARE: Civil War
by hthrun
Summary: Ironman vs. Hardware is only the beginning...


This story consists of a series of blog entries posted at the hardwarefanfic mySpace.

100: Civil War 1 (by Henry Thrun)

I decided to take a break from patrolling the area. It was all getting to me. There was so much more crime going on with all the superheroes fighting each other. The real outlaws were taking a hold of this opportunity. I sat on the top of a building, frustrated by this pathetic Civil War. Then Spider-Man landed behind me.  
"Hi Pete," I said tiredly.  
"Jake..."  
"How are things going?"  
"Uh... Could be better."  
I got up and turned to face him. "You never should have revealed yourself."  
"Not now, Jake. Not again. Look, Tony's going to be here soon. You have to come with us."  
"I've already registered," I replied, my voice rising in anger.  
"Yes, but you have to join us in bringing in the others."  
"If I'm not for you, I'm against you, right?" I replied cynically.  
"Jake, please..."  
"I refuse to fight my allies! They're not criminals!"  
"They are now," said Ironman as he landed on the roof with us.  
"This is absurd!" I replied. "Why are you doing this? It's just like racial profiling! We don't go out and arrest everyone in a religion when a couple fanatics perform terrorist acts. That's exactly what's going on here!"  
"You can't run from the law, Jake," replied Ironman.  
"Please, Jake, don't make us..." started Spider-Man.  
"Peter," interrupted Ironman, "go back to base."  
"What?" asked Spider-Man in surprise.  
"I fear your friendship will cloud your judgment. I'll handle this."  
"You can't!..."  
"Go, Peter, please. I'll be fine."  
"Don't hurt him!" Spider-Man yelled as he swung off.  
"Don't worry," I yelled back. "I won't."  
"Jake, please. You don't stand a chance."  
"I guess I'll have to learn the hard way..."

Ironman took flight and charged right at me. He nailed me and I flew off the building, but I turned on my jets before landing and also took flight. Ironman shot at me from his palms. I was able to dodge most of them. They made contact with other buildings, causing large explosions and impressive damage. We were in an abandoned part of town. Fortunately I knew we were both concerned with protecting all innocents.  
I started returning fire. I actually had quite a bit of Stark technology from our time as friends. It was just a matter of having enough memory for it. Ironman was also able to dodge my blasts, and then returned fire with an array of shots. I took a couple hits while also returning fire.  
My best chance was to get us both grounded. Though Ironman's armor was stronger than the metal covering my Hardware, I knew I had a very good chance against Tony in hand-to-hand combat. The only problem was my blasts weren't having nearly as much of an effect as his. I was able to land more since I didn't have the human factor in place any longer, but Ironman's armor held up better.  
After taking several hits and having systems go down, I decided to try forcing Ironman into a fist fight. I flew through a building window and landed inside. Ironman followed. I hoped I could keep him on the floor...

HARDWARE 101: Civil War 2 (by Henry Thrun) 

When Ironman landed I charged him, fists flying. With my martial arts I was much quicker. I was able to give him quite a beating, connecting on punch after punch and kick after kick. I tried to keep as close to him as possible and give him a chance to use his firepower. Unfortunately, he activated his rockets and launched himself through the ceiling. He immediately started firing, nailing me with a barrage of blasts. I decided to drop down and hold still. "Ok, Tony!"  
Ironman was in bad shape, but his weapons were still operational and he clearly had won the fight. "Good, Jake. I'm glad I didn't have to seriously hurt you. Unfortunately your resistance and the resulting damage you've caused will be taken into consideration when deciding your judgment."  
I morphed back to human, except for a device I had installed on the back of my Hardware in anticipation of this moment. "You know, Tony, I was really hoping to beat you in a fair fight." I activated the device on my back and dropped it to the floor as I finished morphing back to human. Before Ironman could react, the device released an electromagnetic pulse. Ironman's systems all shut down and Tony started staggering under the weight of his armor.  
I ran at him screaming, "You've made the world's greatest heroes into villains!" Thanks to the damage I caused earlier, I was able to rip off his helmet and other parts of his armor. I was so enraged. "You're destroying the city! The real criminals are running free!" I continued to scream as I pounded on Tony's exposed face. He couldn't fight back at all with the weight of his armor holding him down.  
"STOP! Jake, please!" All he could do was beg. I finally did stop leaving Tony barely conscious.  
"I'm leaving, Tony. I'm sure Peter or one of your other lackeys will be here soon." I walked towards a door.  
"What you're doing," whimpered Tony "is illegal..." I stopped, turned and looked at Stark, bloody and battered. I turned back and left for the stairs.  
I soon found a payphone and called Peter. "Jake? What's going on? Where's Tony?"  
"Not far from where we had or little chat. He's in a nearby building. You'll recognize it from all the damage. And you better bring medical help."  
"Jake, no, what did you do?"  
"Relax, he'll be fine. I have to go." I hung up and kept walking.

I just sat awake in bed, thinking about what Tony had said. He was right, technically. I was breaking the law. Even if I disagreed with it, it was my governing authority. Paul talks about this in Romans 8. But was the government in the right? I mean, look at Hitler and when he was in command. But the government wasn't doing anything unbiblical, really. I could understand their position, though I still completely disagreed with it. I prayed and meditated, trying to figure out what God wanted me to do, what the right thing was.

The next morning I called Peter again.  
"Jake!"  
"How's Tony?"  
"He's ok. Just needed some stitches. Listen, you're in deep trouble now..."  
"Yeah, I know. I want to turn myself in."  
"What? Really?"  
"You're making the right decision, Jake," Tony chimed in.  
"Stark's there?" I asked, surprised.  
"Yeah," replied Peter. "We were actually discussing what to do with you. He put you on speaker phone."  
"I thought this was your cell?"  
"Stark technology, you know," quipped Peter.  
"Jake," Tony butted in, "you will still have to pay a price for our little encounter. However, now that you're willing to help us perhaps we can reduce the charges."  
"No, Tony, I'm not helping you."  
"I don't understand..." Tony started.  
"I can't hunt down my allies," I replied. "I realize that's illegal, though, and I'm turning myself in to go to jail."  
"WHAT?" Peter exclaimed. "Jake, you can't..."  
"Suit yourself, Jake," Stark interrupted. "But please realize that you are guilty of some extreme charges and you could be locked away for a very long time."  
"I understand. Where should I go?"  
"We'll send someone to your place," replied Tony.  
"Don't worry, Jake," said Peter. "I'm sure we'll get you someplace where you don't have to worry about facing any of your former adversaries."  
"That's not the case, Peter," said Stark. "Hardware is now a criminal through and through. He will be treated as any other super villain. Jake, someone will be there shortly." And Tony hung up.  
"That's bull, Tony!" shouted Peter. "You're just doing this because he humiliated you last night!"  
"No, Peter, I'm doing this because it's the law. I can't make exceptions for your buddy."  
"You know this is tough for him. He's turning himself in! That should be taken into consideration."  
"It will. As will the fact he nearly killed me."  
"Tony, he didn't..."  
"That's enough, Peter. We've got more work to do."

HARDWARE 102: Civil War 3 (by Henry Thrun) 

While waiting for Tony's brutes to come pick me up, I started getting things in order. I packed a few items to bring along and called everyone I could to tell them what was going on. I started with my family; they were pretty upset by it. I had been discussing this whole Civil War thing with them, so they had an idea what I was going through. After that I called a few friends, many of which never knew about Hardware.  
Fortunately I wasn't working for any clients at the time. I can't imagine having a criminal record will help in future job discussions, though. I may have to start my own business when I get out. I guess planning for that will give me something to do while I'm behind bars.

A Stark car pulled up outside my house and Black Cat stepped out. "Hey, Jake, need a lift?"  
"Cat?"  
"Yep. Peter wanted to come but Tony wouldn't let him. He finally convinced Tony to let me come. Thought you'd appreciate a familiar face."  
"Actually, it does help. You came alone?"  
"Hah! After what you did to Tony? He doesn't trust you one bit. The other Heroes for Hire I parked nearby just in case. What's in the bag?"  
"Just some medication, my glasses, extra contact lenses..."  
"Toss it here, please. Standard procedure, you know. And put this on." She tossed me a contraption I recognized right away. It was to deactivate my powers and went around my neck. I put it on as asked. "Bag checks out. Now I need to frisk you."  
"Oh come on, Cat..."  
"I'm serious, Jake," she said with a smile. "I'm going to hate this as much as you." She turned me around and pushed me up against the wall. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen your real face before. You're kind of cute."  
"Hey! Watch it!" She was getting a little _too_ frisky.  
"Sorry about that," she said with another big grin. "You're pretty well built for a computer geek without any real powers. OK, get in the back seat."

Black Cat and I only knew each other through Peter. We hadn't seen each other much and I guess actually I hadn't got to see Peter all that much, but we got along alright. It really did help ease my nerves to chat with her on the ride.  
"I see your friends behind us now. Tony really thinks I could be this much of a hassle?"  
"After the beat down you gave him? You're lucky he didn't have me shoot you on the spot. I wish I could have seen him get his kicked like that..."  
"You don't care for him?"  
"Can't stand him."  
"Then why are you working for him?"  
"Hello? 'Hero for HIRE?' You probably think I'm some kind of lowlife, huh?" I could see she was starting to get down.  
"Not at all. There's nothing wrong with making a living using your powers. Other law enforcement do, why not us? Otherwise you get guys like Peter and myself who have to support ourselves and go out protecting people for free."  
"Yeah, you guys are pretty stupid." That made her feel more upbeat.  
"To be honest, I'm really impressed with you. At least given what I know about you."  
"Huh?"  
"Your dad was a burglar and you started out that way. You could have easily continued down that path, but instead you've learned from your mistakes and have turned yourself around. I'm rather proud of you."  
"Ok, now you sound like an episode of 7th Heaven," she chuckled. I don't think she was used to getting a compliment like that, but few people are.

There was then a blast in front of us in the road. Black Cat slammed on the brakes and we skidded to a stop. The other Heroes for Hire pulled up next to us and got out of their cars. "Stay here!" ordered Cat as she got out.  
"Maybe I can help!"  
"No way! Stay put!" Now I see why she dated Peter...  
As the smoke cleared, we could see who had caused the blast. In front of us were a few of Captain America's troops, including Cyclops.

HARDWARE 103: Civil War 4 (by Henry Thrun) 

"Hand him over!" Cyclops yelled from across the street.  
"An assault in broad daylight?" replied Misty Night. "I thought the X-Men were staying out of this."  
Captain America stepped forward. "We don't have time for this," he said to Cyclops. "Give us Hardware now!"  
"What do you want with...?"  
"NOW!" screamed Cyclops as he released another blast. The Heroes for Hire scattered and engaged in battle. Black Cat called Ironman for back-up.

"You set us up!" screamed Humbug, pointing right at me. I could hear him with Felicia's door still opened. "This was all a trick!"  
"No, I swear..." I cried from the car.  
"No he didn't!" Felicia yelled back. "Get back in there and fight, Buck! Don't worry about him now!"  
"You'll pay for this!" Humbug yelled at me as he returned to the fight.

Captain America broke through the defense while everyone fought and charged for the car I was in. Black Cat got in his way and tried to fight him down, but she was no match. He was finally able to throw her aside and get to me.  
"Cat!" I yelled when she hit the ground.  
"She'll be fine," said Cap as he ripped open the door and pulled me out of the car. "We can't let you do this. You can stay with the X-Men."  
"No, I made the choice to stay out and fight. Now I have to do the time." Cap removed my cuffs and the power inhibitor I was wearing. I respected him so much and he knew I agreed with him on this whole debate. "I'm sorry, Captain."  
Cyclops then made his way to us. "Let's get him out of here! They'll have back-up in no time."  
"What's going on, Scott?" Many X-Men looked down on me for not joining them outside of the summers I would spend at the Institute. Cyclops in particular didn't care for it. "Tony's going to be furious!"  
"I know! You had better be worth it! I wouldn't mind just blasting you myself and save us this trouble!" I did not understand any of this.

Before I could ask another question, Black Cat and American Samurai lunged back at Captain America and Cyclops, knocking them both away from me. Cap and Cyclops got back up and retaliated. Captain America then turned to Cyclops. "I just received a transmission from our lookout. We have to get out of here NOW!"  
"Not without the punk!" replied Cyclops.  
"Sorry, Scott, let's go!" Captain America yelled to the rest of his companions. "Retreat! Let's go!" As he was running he turned back and looked at me. "I'm sorry, Jake." I think I actually started tearing up a little...

Cyclops started following Captain America. "So help me, Jake! You better hope you get killed in prison before I have a chance to get to you!"  
The Heroes tried to stop the Secret Avengers from retreating. Orka grabbed Cyclops, but he was able to wrestle himself free. "BACK OFF!" He turned around and started firing at us. One of the shots was heading right for Felicia, but I jumped and knocked her out of the way.

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"  
"Jake, NO!" screamed Cat.  
Everyone froze. Cyclops screamed. "Why didn't you just start at the mansion, Jake? What's wrong with you?"  
Captain America angrily grabbed Cyclops. "What have you done?" And they fled.  
"We need to get him to a hospital!" Black Cat cried.  
Shang Chi helped her lift me up. "Let's go. Misty, can you call Tony?"  
"No need," she replied as Ironman, Spider-Man, and others arrived.

"JAKE!" screamed Spider-Man. "What happened?"  
Black Cat and Shang Chi got me in the only car that went unscathed throughout the fight. "We're taking him to a hospital," called back Black Cat as they got in the front to drive off.  
"Ok, but make sure to keep me aware of your location at all times," said Ironman. We sped off. "This destruction is unbelievable. In the middle of a busy street. This isn't like Captain America..."  
"Forget about him!" cried Spider-Man. "Jake just lost an ARM! He could have been killed!"  
"Don't worry, Peter," chimed in Misty. "Tony will just whip up an arm for him like he did for me."  
"I'm afraid not, Misty," Ironman intervened. "There is no way we can allow a person with superpowers an accessory in prison."  
"You're insane!" yelled Peter. "Your war just cost him his arm and you won't even help him out? He won't last a week locked up with those villains!"  
"Please, Peter, CALM DOWN. He made his choice. He could have joined us. He could have even just gone to stay with the X-Men. Instead he knowingly broke the law and brought all this upon himself. Let's get going, I need to have a word with Valerie Cooper about her Sentinel squad..."  
"Ok," replied Peter with a mellower tone. "Ironman, why would they go through all this trouble to get Jake? Especially Cyclops, why risk the X-Men's sanctuary?"  
"Good question, Spider-Man. Good question..."

Tony called Valerie Cooper that evening. "Hello, Valerie. I do believe you know why I'm calling..."  
"Yes, Mr. Stark. No need to worry, we have taken care of the situation."  
"How so?"  
"Scott Summers has been confined in one of our vans. He completely restrained and has been fitted with a visor that will not allow him to use his optic blasts."  
"Good. If you don't mind, I would like to send someone to check it out and make sure it's satisfactory. We are giving the mutants there quite a privilege and I would actually prefer Summers be in our custody. But perhaps if your squad can handle such situations, that would ease some of our burden."  
"That would be fine, Mr. Stark. I assure you that you will find our measures more than satisfactory."  
"To be frank, Miss Cooper, I do hope you handle this situation better than you handled confining the mutants in the first place. Do you know how Summers escaped?"  
"Yes, we discovered that he was assisted by Captain America. We are making arrangements to further improve our defenses."  
"Excellent. One more thing. Have you any idea why he was so concerned with Nordsworth?"  
"That, Mr. Stark, I can not answer. He won't say."  
"Very well then. I will send someone over shortly. I appreciate your cooperation."  
"Absolutely. Thank you, Mr. Stark."  
Valerie walked out of the room. "Emma, Scott, I just finished talking with Stark."  
"How'd it go?" asked Emma Frost.  
"I think we'll be alright. Scott, we need to get you locked up quickly. He's sending someone over."  
"What a mess," groaned Scott. "We put so much on the line for this mission and it was a total failure."  
"We had to try, Scott," replied Emma. "It's too dangerous to have Jake behind bars."  
"We should have just told Stark..."  
"We can't let him know about this," interrupted Valerie. "We'll just have to go with Plan B when the time comes. Now come with me. Tony's men could arrive at any time..."

To be continued…


End file.
